


Magnetic Assets [Commission]

by rpickman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Lemon, Mild Cumflation, Porn With Plot, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, RWBY alternate continuity: NOTHING BAD HAPPENED at the Vytal festival, ass eating, ass worship, everyone's 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: After the Vytal festival goes off without a hitch, Jaune and Pyrrha both get some time to themselves...and decide to make the most of it.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Magnetic Assets [Commission]

Jaune jerked awake in the darkness. For a brief moment, he couldn’t quite remember where he was. He thrashed awkwardly, his limbs bound by some kind of tangled fabric. He rolled left and right, struggling to free himself from the suffocating cocoon that held him tight.

Tangled in his bedsheets, he rolled off the edge of his bunk-bed and onto the floor, his back hitting the ground with a loud  _ thump. _

“Owww…” Jaune groaned, finally coming to his senses and taking in his surroundings: the familiar dorm room he shared with the rest of Team JNPR. 

He had been dreaming. The details were already slipping away but he remembered a few things...a flash of red hair. The feeling of warm skin. He might not be able to recall the specifics but the erection throbbing painfully against the confines of his boxers told the tale well enough. 

Finally pulling himself free of the sheets (which weren’t, as he had originally feared, the terrifying cocoon of some kind of giant caterpillar Grimm), he stood, wincing slightly at the tightness in his underwear. 

Team JNPR’s dorm was much like any other student dorm on campus, as opposed to the jury-rigged madness across the hall in team RWBY’s dorm. The only customization was a large, green curtain that had been hung up on a pole that could be pulled to divide the room in half: two beds on one side, two on the other. 

Surprisingly, the privacy curtain had been Nora’s idea. In fact, she had set it up as soon as the four of them had moved in. At first, Jaune had assumed it was an uncharacteristic sign of modesty from the normally brash girl...an assumption that was quickly proved wrong. Rather than dividing the room along gender lines, Nora used it only as a privacy shield so she could have Ren all to herself every night. Jaune and Pyrrha

were left on the other side, listening to those two go at it like rabbits every free moment. 

The curtain was pulled wide at the moment. After the success of the Vytal Festival, Beacon granted its hunters- and huntresses-in-training a week-long holiday to relax and recover from the intense competition. Nora had decided that she wanted to go to the beach, which naturally meant Ren was also going to the beach. 

The two of them had invited Jaune and Pyrrha, of course, but Pyrrha’s performance in the tournament had turned her into an instant celebrity. JNPR had won as a team, of course, but Pyrrha’s performance in the solo bouts and the way she had carried the day in the final team match meant that most of the glory had (rightfully) gone to her. Since then, she had been swarmed every time team JNPR had left the grounds of Beacon academy. Some people even wanted her to sign boxes of Pumpkin Pete’s marshmallow flakes. Rather than be hounded for pictures or autographs at the beach, Pyrrha elected to stay back at Beacon and get some well-deserved rest.

Jaune had stayed behind, both because he wasn’t exactly a beach person (he tended to sunburn the moment he took his shirt off) and because, well…

_ When else am I going to get another chance to spend time alone with Pyrrha? _

A soft giggle drew his gaze to Pyrrha’s bed.

The angle of the moon and the dorm room window framed her perfectly, like a gentle silver spotlight. She was lying on her stomach and Jaun could see a cute, goofy little grin on her face as she smiled at whatever dream she was having. Her hair was still in its traditional ponytail which curled around her cheek, stray strands of red hair falling over her face. She let out another giggle and nuzzled her face into her pillow. 

Jaune couldn’t help but let his gaze wander. Pyrrha was a restless sleeper, prone to tossing and turning and leaving her blankets in disarray. The silver moonlight shone on the smooth skin of her right leg which was completely uncovered. Jaune’s gaze roamed up the strong line of her calf, to the curve of her thigh and all the way up to the swell of her incredible ass. The blanket was just barely covering it, the material nestled inside the cleft.

Jaune gulped, sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool night air. It felt like his boxers were shrinking as his night-time erection strained harder against the fabric. 

_ I can’t...right? I mean, I wouldn’t. Of course not.  _

Although the blanket covered just enough to provide plausible deniability, Jaune knew that she wasn’t wearing so much as a thong underneath. 

She did wear a bra, practically a necessity given how well-endowed she was, but that was it. For the first few weeks after Team JNPR had moved into the dorm, she had worn exactly what you might expect from such a down-to-earth, practical girl: a plain t-shirt over her bra and a pair of shorts. Jaune couldn’t help but notice that the shorts had been...well,  _ very  _ short to say the least but they still provided enough modesty for a co-ed dorm room.

But as the months went on her night-time attire had become more...casual. First, the short-shorts were replaced by a pair of bright red panties. Then the shirt gave way to a bra. Then…

Jaune had tried to remain casual about the changes in costume, pretending not to notice as her nightclothes became scantier and scantier. After all, he didn’t want to make Pyrrha feel self-conscious or uncomfortable (and he certainly didn’t want her to stop!). Besides, with Nora noisily riding Ren just a few feet away behind that curtain, Pyrrha’s outfit hardly seemed scandalous in comparison. He had just tried to tell himself that Pyrrha had become relaxed enough with the team to dress more casually. That was a good thing, wasn’t it? 

Jaune had nearly choked on his own tongue the first night Pyrrha had taken off her panties before getting into bed. Naturally, a bra and panties didn’t leave much about her figure to the imagination but it was still something else to see the brilliant curve of her ass as she bent down to pull her underwear to the ground. Fortunately, the lights were already off or Pyrrha might have noticed his face turning beet red as his eyes remained locked on that ass until it vanished beneath the blanket. He had barely managed a choked “goodnight” in response to Pyrrha’s. 

He hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. Or the next night. Or every night since then, for that matter. Without fail, once the curtain was drawn, Jaune would change into his own nightclothes (a loose white tank top and pair of polka-dot boxers) as quickly as possible and hop beneath his blankets to try and prevent Pyrrha from noticing his obvious erection as she started to strip down until she was wearing only her bra. Then she would say a cheerful goodnight and slip into bed herself. 

Then, in the morning, Jaune would linger in bed, hiding his rock-hard morning wood as Pyrrha went about her morning routine, still wearing nothing but her bra. Some days she never put on panties at all, just slipping her Huntress gear on over her bare ass. No-one ever seemed to notice...but the knowledge tormented Jaune. 

The whole thing was torture, in fact. Jaune didn’t dare say anything (both out of embarrassment and fear that Pyrrha would stop) but he just didn’t understand why Pyrrha didn’t seem to realize what she was doing. Was she that innocent? Or was it intentional? Some kind of tease? Did she really not know that every day it was a struggle not to pounce on her and bury his face between her thighs? 

The presence of Nora and Ren, as well as the other teams sharing the dorm, helped keep Jaune’s urges in check...but now...now the place was practically empty. Everyone was visiting their homes, at the beach or visiting other kingdoms in the company of foreign friends made during the Vytal Festival. It was just the two of them. 

Pyrrha murmured something unintelligible and rolled over onto her back. Blankets were still wrapped around her legs but her torso was bared, revealing the lacey red bra she was wearing. Her breasts were practically spilling out and, in the moonlight, Jaune could make out the shadow of her areola peeking through the lace. 

_ Just...just a little peek wouldn’t hurt? Right?  _

Moving as quietly as he could, Jaune crept closer to Pyrrha’s bed. He leaned down to grab the corner of the blanket that spilled off the edge of the bed.

_ If she wakes up then...I was just making sure she was covered. It’s...it’s chilly, after all. I just didn’t want her to catch a cold.  _

Reciting his excuses like a religious mantra, Jaune gathered up the loose folds of the blanket. Little by little he pulled, the smooth fabric of the sheets ever-so-slowly sliding over the soft curves of Pyrrha’s body. Inch by inch, her gorgeous pale skin was revealed. 

Jaune strangled a surprised yelp as Pyrrha rolled over again, back onto her stomach, and pulling herself free of the sheets still clutched in Jaune’s hands. 

There was an audible creak of protest from the seams of Jaune’s boxer shorts as he gazed down on the glorious curve of Pyrrha’s ass, her creamy skin shining in the silver moonlight. 

It was divine. It was beautiful. It was everything he had ever wanted. 

Jaune couldn’t hold back anymore. It was all he could do to move slowly, trying not to wake Pyrrha as he let the blankets fall to the floor. He climbed onto the bed, willing the bedsprings not to squeak as he straddled Pyrrha’s legs. 

She murmured something that almost sounded like his name, causing him to freeze in place for a few minutes. Fortunately, while Pyrrha tossed and turned all night, she wasn’t the sort to wake up easily or quickly. Satisfied that she was still unconscious, Jaune scooted forward and placed his hands on the backs of Pyrrha’s thighs. 

It felt amazing, his hot palms pressed against the cool skin of her thighs. Getting bolder, he moved his hands upwards, sliding his thumbs closer together until, at last, they met just below the curve of her ass. 

Taking a deep breath, he waited for any reaction from Pyrrah, any sign that she might have sensed his molestation. The only sign from her was another nuzzle against the pillow. Still alert for any reaction, Jaune slid his hands further, rising up the swell of her plump, delicious ass, both thumbs tracing along the crack. 

Emboldened by Pyrrah’s obliviousness, Jaune began to rub and grope her ass with abandon. He let out a soft, strained groan as he sank his fingers into the soft skin of her cheeks. Making sure to keep his touch light and gentle, he squeezed and rubbed, watching her ass jiggle beneath his fingers. 

Finally, the urge was too much and he slid his thumbs into the cleft of her ass-cheeks before spreading them apart to reveal the cheerful pink asshole hidden beneath, clearly visible in the moonlight. 

Pyrrha’s body was a work of art, a sublime collaboration between strength and beauty. Her asshole was just as beautiful. Smooth and unwrinkled, it called out to Jaune like a ripe fruit would call to a man dying of starvation. 

Keeping her cheeks spread, he ran one thumb softly around the rim of her pucker, watching as it twitched slightly in response. Growing bolder he pressed his thumbs to either side and spread it open. It tightened adorably as he blew gently over it. 

Having gone this far, there was no way he could resist going further. He lowered his body until he was lying across her legs and let his face descend until his nose was almost touching the cleft of her ass. He took a deep breath, taking in Pyrrha’s scent. It was a rich bouquet: the slightest bitterness, a tang of sweat but mostly the sweet, fruity scent of what he assumed was her body wash. Like its dorms, Beacon’s bathing facilities were co-ed, but Jaune hadn’t dared shower with Pyrrha for fear of an embarrassing reaction, forcing him to come up with extremely cunning excuses to bathe on his own. So, until now, he had only been able to imagine what Pyrrha’s shower routine was like. From her scent, she must be fastidious...or maybe she just smelled this good. He could believe that. 

It was then that he realized he was practically drooling, salivating at the thought of Pyrrha’s ass. He wiped his mouth and took another long, slow breath of her heady scent, licking his lips unconsciously. 

_ If I don’t...I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. Every time I look at Pyrrha I’ll think about the time I didn’t do this.  _ He did his best to convince himself.  _ It...it might come between us. Cause a problem with the team. I can’t let that happen, can I? It’s practically my responsibility as team leader.  _

They were weak excuses, but he didn’t really care. With or without a reason, he was going to do this. 

Closing his eyes, Jaune lowered his head and stuck out his tongue, the tip sliding into the cleft of Pyrrha’s ass just above her pussy. Keeping her cheeks spread apart with his hands, he slowly ran his tongue upward, savoring that same fruity flavor mixed with the tang of Pyrrha’s skin. He took his time, letting the tip of his tongue explore the texture of her skin, creeping closer and closer to her asshole. 

Merely an inch away from ultimate bliss, he felt a shiver go through Pyrrha’s body. He froze, tongue still stuck in between her cheeks. He didn’t dare move. Didn’t even open his eyes, as though somehow looking at Pyrrha would wake her up. 

“...Jaune?” 

_ Fuck.  _

***********************

The fleeing young woman stumbled, tumbling to the hard-packed dirt road with a cry of fear. She quickly regained her feet but that brief misstep was all her pursuer needed to overtake her. The ground trembled as the massive Ursa Major galloped across the village green, smashing carts and hefty crates as though they were made of cardboard. Within seconds, it was practically on top of her. Still, she tried to run, her long braid streaming behind her as she fled. 

It was no use. A single, lazy swipe of the thing’s claws sent her stumbling to the ground once more. Miraculously, the Grimm’s talons only grazed her: tearing the fabric of her grass-green dress to shreds and causing her breasts to spill free, their smooth, light-brown skin tipped with pink nipples. Another slash tore her skirt away, revealing her long, slim legs, while still managing to avoid drawing any blood. She crawled backwards on her hands and knees as the giant bear-beast loomed over her. Both she and the monster knew it was a futile gesture. There was no escape. 

Strings of drool hung from the Grimm’s gleaming teeth as its tongue ran over the edges of its bone-white mask. Although its appearance was bestial, a sadistic gleam could be seen in its glowing red eyes as it slowly approached her. 

The village girl’s mouth hung open but she was too transfixed by her impending doom to form any words. As the Grimm reared up on its hind legs, her eyes were drawn down the thing’s pitch-black pelt towards a single spot of glistening red between its hind legs. 

Her eyes widened as she watched the nightmare beast’s cock slip from its sheath. Red, glistening and longer than her arm. Everyone knew that the Grimm had...unusual hungers...but she had never actually seen anything like this up close. 

The panic on her face was slowly replaced by a thoughtful look. If she was going to die either way...why not? Why deny herself a once-in-a-lifetime experience in a futile bid for escape? The Grimm took a ground-shaking step closer and she slowly reached down to pull aside the last shreds of her dress...ready to give in to this final temptation. 

The sound of a gunshot split the air an impossibly small fraction of a second before the bullet struck the bony plate covering the Ursa’s head. The instant it hit, the tiny reservoir of flame Dust in the bullet’s hollow tip exploded into a gout of orange-red fire. The blast didn’t do a great deal of damage, leaving only a small crater in the thing’s bone-like armor, but that hadn’t been the intention. 

Three more gunshots rang out in rapid succession, the bullets striking in a tight grouping around the first shot. The cracks in the Ursa Major’s armor spread, threatening to split apart. Forced to turn its attention from its prey, the Ursa Major swung around, roaring in fury and abject hatred. 

That was what Pyrrha had been waiting for. She spun Miló by the trigger before tossing her weapon into midair, letting the momentum trigger its transformation into javelin mode. Weapon still in mid-air, she planted her feet and extended her left arm, thumb up, towards the Ursa Major. She held her right arm ready by the side of her face, ready and waiting for the moment when Miló plopped into it half-a-second later. Already in her throwing stance, she launched the javelin, using her Semblance to propel and guide it towards its target. The point of the javelin hit the Ursa Major between the eyes at roughly the same speed as the bullets that she had shot earlier, but with many times the mass. 

It blasted through the Grimm’s armor plating, detonating its charge of fire Dust inside the monster’s body. Bones, fangs and armor evaporated into motes of black and white light as the Grimm’s life force faded once and for all. 

Pyrrha extended her arm, using her polarity power to call the spear back to her hand once more. It hit her palm with a satisfying  _ thwack  _ of metal against her gloved hand.

_ One down. _ She allowed herself a nod of satisfaction as she saw one of the other villagers drag the half-naked girl away, her face a mixture of relief and disappointment. They had arrived at this village just in the nick of time...a few moments later and there would have been nothing but bones and ash here.  _ We’re not done yet though, there are still- _

A shriek from above and a sudden shadow was the only warning Pyrrha had before the Griffon was upon her. The thing must have been circling high in the sky, beyond the reach of her senses, before dropping into a high-speed dive. 

She barely had time to bring  Miló to bear in a desperate block but even then, the Griffon’s sheer momentum knocked her to the ground. Its pale, cruelly serrated beak was locked around her spear’s handle, too tightly for her to pull it free. Even with her strength and the power of her Semblance, it was all she could do to keep the monster at bay. Her shield was out of reach, still strapped to her back, and she couldn’t spare the focus to use Polarity to yank it free. 

The Griffon shook its head, like a dog trying to yank a toy from its owner’s hands, except that the force was almost enough to yank both of Pyrrha’s arms from their sockets. The monster was terrifyingly strong and it was clear that this stalemate wouldn’t last long...and it wouldn’t end in Pyrrha’s favor. As the Grimm’s blood-red eyes bored into hers, she felt dread growing in her heart...

“Over here, bird-brain!”

The voice rang out like a bell, the confidence and strength banishing Pyrrha’s fears in an instant. 

With the sound of a ringing anvil, Jaune Arc appeared, slamming his shield into the side of the Griffon’s head. Fragments of bony carapace flew through the air as the huge Grimm was sent flying, smashing into a nearby building. 

Pyrrha, still lying prone, gazed up at Jaune, enraptured by the strength and determination on his face as his golden hair whipped in the wind. He looked down at her with a smile and a confident wink, extending his arm to help her back to her feet. 

“That was a good shot on the Ursa.” 

“T-thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.” Pyrrha’s heart beat rapidly as she took Jaune’s hand and allowed him to pull her upright. Jaune chuckled softly and was about to respond when he was interrupted by the sound of shredding wood and the shriek of an angry raptor. The Griffon was struggling to free itself from the ruins of the house, half of its face a twisted ruin from the impact of Jaune’s heater shield. 

“Looks like he doesn’t know when to quit.” Jaune quipped. He gave Pyrrha another wink as he let go of her hand. “Don’t go anywhere, I have something I need to tell you.” 

Pyrrha could only nod, blushing a bright pink as Jaune stepped between her and the giant Grimm. She couldn’t help but let her eyes roam across his broad shoulders and muscular frame. 

The Griffon finally tore its way free, its crumpled wings flapping uselessly as it charged across the ground towards Jaune. For his part, Jaune’s stance was casual and unconcerned, foot tapping in mocking faux-impatience as the injured Grimm bore down on him. His sword was still sheathed in his shield. 

The giant monster leapt into the air, talons extended to rip the young Hunter to shreds. Almost faster than the eye could follow, Jaune shifted into a fighting stance and whipped his blade free of its sheath. The air split with two rapid slashes and the Grimm’s glowing eyes faded as its body split into pieces, evaporating into dark motes in midair. 

Jaune tossed the sword into midair, catching it in the top of his shield before switching it to sheath mode and clipping it to his belt. Turning back, he started towards Pyrrha as the villagers began to gather, cheering and clapping. 

“That was...amazing.” Pyrrha breathed.

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” Jaune echoed her earlier compliment with another wink before taking her by the hand again. Before she knew it, he was leading her away, out of the village and up a grassy hill nearby. 

“S-shouldn’t we stick around to help out?” She protested, although it was weak. She didn’t want him to let go of her hand. 

“They’ll be fine.” He reassured her, glancing back over his shoulder and flashing her a confident smile. “The Grimm are gone and no-one’s too badly hurt. Besides, there’s something I want to show you.”

“There is?” 

“Right up here.” The two of them crested the hillside and Pyrrah’s eyes went wide. Spread out below them was a vast prairie, dotted with flowering bushes and rich green grasses that rippled in the warm spring wind. The sun was going down, painting the landscape with hues of red, gold and pink. 

“It’s beautiful…”

“It’s exactly the sort of place I’ve been looking for.” Jaune turned to face her, his blonde hair tinted by the sunset. Her heart was still hammering in her chest and as Jaune took her other hand in his as well it became so loud that she was worried that Jaune might actually hear it. 

“Looking for?” She felt light-headed and giddy. 

“I needed the perfect place…” He took a step closer, close enough that their bodies were barely more than an inch apart. “To tell you that I love you, Pyrrha Nikos. Ever since I came to Beacon you’ve been my inspiration...the biggest and best part of my life.” 

“Oh...Jaune!!” Unable to hold back, she threw herself into Jaune’s arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her back. “I love you too!” 

For a moment they just held one another but, eventually, it was impossible for Pyrrha to resist as months of longing was finally consummated. She pulled back slightly, face to face with Jaune, lips parted as she stared into his eyes. 

They didn’t need to exchange words...he knew what she wanted and he wanted it just as badly. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Jaune’s strong arms pulling her tightly against his body. 

The kiss made her head spin but beneath the heady mixture of passion and excitement she could sense something slightly...off. Jaune’s lips were soft, but they didn’t have the firmness or warmth that she had expected. It was kind of like...kind of like she was sharing a passionate kiss with a plush doll. 

It was certainly odd but Pyrrha was still too drunk on her first kiss to give it too much thought. What she could feel, very clearly, were Jaune’s hands. As their lips remained locked together she could feel his hands move down her body and, without warning, he suddenly took firm hold of her buttocks. 

It was startling, but not unpleasant. As they kissed, Jaune kneaded and rubbed her ass through the thin fabric of her skirt. She broke the kiss, gasping for air as his hands became more insistent, his strong fingers slipping beneath her skirt to stroke and fondle. 

“J-jaune...right here? Are you sure?” Despite her protests, Pyrrha was already tugging at the straps of her armor, fumbling with fingers made clumsy by nervous lust. 

Her eyes widened as a finger slipped between her butt cheeks. It felt unusually warm...and wet…

*********************

Pyrrha’s eyes snap open, head jerking off of her pillow. Still struggling to distinguish reality from the fading dream, she wasn’t initially sure what had awoken her. She was vaguely aware of an oddly warm draft against her upper thighs and a heavy weight on her legs. Still too drowsy to feel alarmed by any of this, she turned to peer over her shoulder, blinking sleep from her eyes. 

“Jaune?”

It was Jaune. His hands tightly gripping her cheeks and spreading them apart, his eyes closed and his face pressed against her buttocks. She couldn’t see it from this angle, but she could feel the warm, wet line of his tongue, sliding upwards. 

At the sound of her voice, Jaune opened his eyes, raising his head to see over the curve of Pyrrha’s perfectly pert buttocks. Their eyes met, hers wide with surprise and confusion and his looking like a deer caught in headlights. To Jaune’s surprise, he didn’t see any disgust or horror in Pyrrha’s face, her expression was more like the surprise one might have upon coming across a strange cat laying on your bed. She just seemed to be genuinely astonished to see him back there, tongue poised to flick her taut pucker. 

For a while, the two of them just stared at one another, neither quite sure how to break the silence.

“Ummm…” Pyrrha finally seemed to realize that she should react in some way to the situation. “Mind telling me what you’re doing down there?” 

“I…” His mind raced, trying to come up with some excuse...some reason why she would find him in this compromising position. “I...was...hunting Grimm.”

_ Stupid!!  _ He started to berate himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. “Hunting Grimm” was the go-to excuse for couples who wanted a bit of alone time away from the academy and it was the very first thing to pop into his head.  _ There’s no way she’d believe that! Everyone knows what that means! _

But rather than skepticism, Pyrrha’s face registered only innocent confusion. “Hunting Grimm…?”

“Y-yeah. That’s right!” Jaune howled internally as his mouth doubled-down on the excuse without consulting his brain. 

“...with your tongue?”

“...yeeesss….?” Jaune flashed her a goofy, shaky smile. 

“...in my butt?” 

“Snakes!” Jaune yelped, grasping at desperate straws. He realized that he was still crouched over Pyrrah’s ass like a gargoyle but somehow the idea of climbing off of her seemed like it would make the situation more awkward. Almost like it would be acknowledging that he shouldn’t be on top of her in the first place. 

“Snakes?”

“Snakes.”

“Stop saying snakes and explain what you’re talking about.” 

“I-I heard rumors...about a new type of Grimm. Like...a tiny snake Grimm. Really small.” 

“Really?” That elicited a skeptical quirk of Pyrrha’s eyebrow. “I don’t remember hearing anything about a new kind of snake Grimm.” 

“Well...well I  **am** team leader, you know?” Jaune laughed nervously. “It’s my job to keep my ear to the ground and protect you guys.” 

“From...tiny snakes?”

“That’s right! Because…” Jaune looked down at the beautiful, peachlike curve of Pyrrha’s ass. “...because it...crawls inside people. And...and takes over their bodies!” 

“That does sound awful.” Pyrrha did not sound very convinced, because very convinced was definitely not what she was. 

“And, and, and, I know you don’t wear any panties when you sleep.” Jaune’s voice was becoming more rapid and desperate. “I mean, I don’t think about that I’m just aware of that because being aware is my job because I’m the leader so I’ve got to be aware right? And it's not like you try and hide it or anything because you’ve been doing it for weeks althoughIhaven’tbeenkeepingtrackoranythingitjustseemslikeweeksright?!” 

“And...you thought a snake might crawl up my butt?” Pyrrha interjected as Jaune finally ran out of air and trailed off into incoherent gasping. “And take control of my mind?”

“Right! Exactly. I...I just happened to look over and I thought I saw something move under your blanket and I thought....I thought...uh...oh no...snake.” 

“Oh no...snake?” Pyrrha repeated, her voice thick with skepticism. 

“That’s...that’s right.” Jaune knew this wasn’t working but he was so far down the hole that it seemed like digging himself deeper was his only option. 

“And...the tongue thing?” 

“Well...it was dark, you know?” Jaune shrugged, unable to come up with anything better. He realized that he was still holding her ass cheeks spread apart, that pretty little asshole still peeking up at him. 

“Jaune…” Pyrrha’s voice was gentle and kind but the note of soft reproach stung Jaune’s heart more than furious anger would have. “Remember when you first got to Beacon and you were...having academic issues?”

“...Yeah…” Jaune’s voice was glum. 

“And we got through that, right? Because you were able to be honest with me, about having...embellished your transcripts, I was able to help you out and now you’re doing great.” 

“...” Jaune couldn’t bring himself to look Pyrrha in the eye.

“So, please, Jaune. Just tell me the truth.”

“I’m sorry, Pyrrha…” Jaune closed his eyes, forcing himself to tell the truth. “You’re right...it’s just...just…I can’t stop thinking about your ass!!”

“Wait, what?!” Pyrrha’s eyes widened further, her bright blush visible even in the dim light. She truly didn’t know what it was that she had expected him to say but this confession caught her by surprise. “My...my...ass?”

“I know it’s wrong and I should be ashamed…” Jaune shook his head, still clinging to her butt cheeks as though they were a lifeline. “But every night you undress in front of me and I stay up all night thinking about it. It’s driving me crazy and I...I just couldn’t stop myself! Something inside me just...snapped!!” 

The confession hung in the air for a long moment as Pyrrha pondered Jaune’s words. He expected an angry tirade...maybe even an ass-kicking for daring to put his hands on Beacon’s champion Huntress like this. Instead, Pyrrha just turned her head away, facing the headboard. 

“What about Weiss?” This time her voice did have a bit of an edge to it, a note of bitterness. “You’ve spent all year chasing her butt in that frilly skirt of hers, haven’t you?” 

Jaune winced, thinking about what an idiot he’d been over Weiss. Looking back, it was hard to say what it was that had driven him to embarrass himself over and over again with her. Sometimes it seemed like being an idiot was all he was good at. 

“I think I realized something after the dance...I realized that I’m a moron.” Jaune shrugged lamely. “You might be surprised to learn that I wasn’t...I wasn’t very popular back home.” 

“What, you? Nooo…?” Pyrrha tried her best to sound surprised but acting was never one of her gifts. 

“No, really. It’s true.” Fortunately for Pyrrha, catching subtle and-not-so-subtle hints was not one of Jaune’s gifts. “When I came to Beacon, I wanted to reinvent myself. Be one of the cool guys, you know? It became obvious pretty quickly that I couldn’t be the best fighter or get the best grades...but I thought if I could get someone like Weiss to date me then I might still have a shot, you know?”

“I...I suppose I can understand that.” Her voice was soft and a little sad. 

“I just couldn’t let the idea go, so I just...kept banging my head against the wall over and over again. It wasn’t until the dance that I realized how stupid I was being….and who I was ignoring…”

“Oh…?” Pyrrha continued to be a terrible actress. “W-who would that be?” 

“The smartest...strongest...toughest...most beautiful girl in Beacon. She’s kind, generous and, for some reason, she seems to like me too...I think…” Jaune lightly squeezed Pyrrha’s ass between his fingers. “She’s also got a better ass than Ice Queen Schnee.” 

Still facing away from Jaune, Pyrrha’s face was burning up and she could barely hear him over the sound of her heartbeat jackhammering in her ears. She had spent months dreaming of this moment...well, not exactly this moment...she hadn’t exactly pictured waking up with Jaune’s tongue between her butt cheeks. But, at the same time, hearing how she had been driving him crazy these past few weeks wasn’t the worst thing...and his hands did feel warm and strong as they cupped her ass. 

“So...this...this girl you like. What’s so great about her butt?” Pyrrha half-buried her face in her pillow, ears burning with anticipation. 

“It’s incredible.” Jaune’s voice was breathy as he stared down at Pyrrha’s butt, eyes glittering in the moonlight. He cupped the bottom of her buttocks, running his hands firmly up to the top and watching as her ass bounced back to its original position. “When I touch it, I can feel how soft and sweet you are...but I can also feel the strength underneath making it taut and firm.”

“I feel like you’re making too big a deal out of a butt…” Pyrrha protested, hoping Jaune would continue...and hoping the red-hot blush she felt covering her face and chest wouldn’t somehow spread down to her ass. 

“No, really!” Jaune’s voice had the enthusiasm of a kid describing a new game he had just discovered. He spread his fingers, completely filling his palms with her bottom. “It’s exactly the right size. It’s plump and juicy, but not so big that it gets lumpy or saggy. It’s like a work of art. Like a sculpture!” 

Unable to contain his enthusiasm, Jaune dipped his face down and planted a kiss right on Pyrrha’s left cheek with a loud smack of his lips. Pyrrha yelped in surprise, squeezing her pillow tightly. 

“H-hey now!”

“Sorry...sorry…” Jaune pulled his hands away, voice mournful. “I know, I’ve been such a dick...I don’t really deserve to touch it. I just couldn’t help myself.”

Pyrrha mumbled something incoherent, face buried in her pillow. 

“What?” Jaune started to push himself up on his elbows, lifting himself reluctantly off Pyrrha’s legs. “I couldn’t hear you.” 

“I-I…” The sensation of Jaune’s weight being lifted away overcame Pyrrha’s embarrassment and she forced the words out loud and clear. “I didn’t say I wanted you to stop!” 

Jaune froze, mouth slightly agape as he processed what Pyrrha was saying. He wanted to ask if she was sure, if he understood her meaning correctly...how far he was allowed to go. But he was also terrified that if he did then she might have second thoughts and rescind the invitation. 

_ Fuck it. I can’t hold myself back anymore.  _ With that thought, he lowered himself back down onto Pyrrha’s legs. She didn’t protest...in fact it seemed like she arched her back to make her ass perk up slightly. Emboldened, Jaune clapped his hands back onto the soft mounds of her buttocks.

A shiver ran through Pyrrah’s body and she let out a muffled gasp into the fabric of her pillow...but didn’t make any move to stop Jaune. 

That was all the permission he needed. He stroked his hands up and down the curve of her ass. First the left cheek, then the right. Then kneading both in a rolling, circular motion. 

Pyrrha bit her lower lip to try and stifle a moan of pleasure as Jaune’s strong fingers massaged and caressed her. If he had allowed his fingers to wander between her thighs he would have found that she was already slick and wet...but his attention was entirely consumed as he worshipped her ass with his eyes and hands. 

Unable to contain himself, Jaune nuzzled his cheek against Pyrrha’s right cheek, then her left. As he pressed his face against her warm, supple skin he breathed deeply, inhaling that intoxicating aroma he had experienced earlier. 

“Does...does it really smell that good?” Pyrrha asked, her voice full of doubt and embarrassment. 

“It’s wonderful.” Rubbing his face against her ass, Jaune took another deep breath. “Back in my village, we tended fruit trees to get by. After a picking season, we’d have these big platters of fresh fruit and they had the most wonderful smell...just like you.” 

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle a bit at Jaune’s flowery language but it still felt nice to have someone talk about her like that. 

“...I bet it tastes even better.” Jaune’s fingers spread her cheeks apart once again and Pyrrha felt a draft of cool air over her pucker. 

She didn’t know how to respond to the hunger in Jaune’s voice. It was an entirely new side to the goofy, somewhat bumbling, team leader she had come to know over the last few months. She shivered again, a small smile spreading over her lips as her fingers tightened around the sheets as she realized that she quite liked this new side of Jaune. 

“What if…” She licked her lips. “What if I said...that I want your opinion on that too?” 

Jaune’s fingers tightened and although she couldn’t bring herself to look back over her shoulder, Pyrrha was certain that he was staring right at her bared asshole. 

“Is this a hypothetical question...or is it…” Jaune trailed off, leaving the rest of the question hanging silently between them. 

Pyrrha shook her head, unable to articulate the answer. That was clearly the only confirmation Jaune needed. Without another word, he spread her cheeks further apart and buried his face directly between them. 

Pyrrha let out a high-pitched gasp at the sensation of Jaune’s hot, wet tongue slipping between her thighs. He started at the very bottom of her pussy, tongue just sliding inside her opening before sliding upwards, along her perineum and then between her ass cheeks. In one long, smooth stroke he licked from the bottom of her ass, tongue gliding over the quivering bump of her asshole, all the way to the base of her spine. 

“Oooaaah...Jaune...that’s...ahh!” Her words faded into incoherent sounds of pleasure as he started a focused assault on her asshole, flicking it with long, smooth strokes of his tongue. Even if Jaune was currently in any position to respond to her, he was totally consumed by the taste and texture of her body as he probed and caressed her with his tongue.

“I...I had no idea...that you faaaahhh...felt this way...about my butt…” Pyrrha’s fingers kneaded unconsciously at the fabric of her bedsheets as Jaune circled her asshole with his tongue. She had expected that he would dive right in, but he was taking his time and probing every inch of her...mapping the landscape of her ass like an explorer. “I have to admit...it feels...nnnh...it actually feels quite good.”

_ Is he going to come up for air? I hope he doesn’t suffocate back there.  _ Pyrrha almost burst into a fit of giggles at the thought as Jaune’s hands continued to rub her cheeks, pressing them in against the side of his face as he licked and slurped and sucked. 

Pyrrha was moaning and gasping unabashedly now, no longer able to conceal the effect Jaune was having on her. Every time his tongue flicked over her asshole her whole body would shiver, leaving her pussy quivering and her thighs slick. Her back curved like a bow, pressing her ass upward against Jaune’s face.

“You know...ah...how long I’ve waited for something like this?” Pyrrha continued the one-sided conversation as sweat began to bead on the soft skin of her chest and droplets began to slither down the curve of her back. She wasn’t sure if Jaune could even hear her with his face buried so deep back there. “Every night...every night when Nora and Ren would go at it...all I could do was listen...and wish...aaahh...wish that we could drown them out...oh fuck...I wanted to be louder than they were…”

“I kept trying to let you know how I felt...who knew it was as simple as flashing...flashing you my ass?” Pyrrha gasped, letting the confessions continue to spill out of her. “I’d have done it a lot sooner...if I knew it was having this effect.” 

Jaune’s fingers continued to knead her cheeks like soft rolls of dough and his mouth was becoming more forceful and focused, sucking at the quivering pink mound of her asshole. 

“What would you have done…mmmmmmmmhhhh…” Pyrrha’s words trailed off as his tongue circled her pucker. It was getting harder to think straight as Jaune increased the intensity of his activity. “What would you have done...at the dance...if I had the courage to tell you that I wasn’t wearing anything...under that red dress?” 

Jaune finally came up for air, face flushed and sweaty, gasping like a drowning sailor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, licking his fingers to savor the taste a bit longer as he stared down at Pyrrha’s ass, glistening with saliva and sweat. 

“If you told me that…” He struggled to speak through his labored breathing. Thankfully, the last few months of endurance training had paid off...if he had tried something like this when he first came to Beacon he would probably have ended up passing out in the middle of Pyrrha’s ass...which admittedly wasn’t the worst fate. “If you told me that...then I probably would have asked you to marry me.”

Working his jaw like a boxer, he spat directly onto her asshole and plunged back in. Pyrrha yelped as she felt his tongue slip inside her, the sudden rush of endorphins and pleasure causing her to burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggling as Jaune spread her ass to get deeper. The sheets wound between her fingers creaked softly as her grip tightened. A tiny, pragmatic part of her mind told her that she should be careful...she had splurged on high-thread count sheets and those weren’t cheap...but the rest of her was more than willing to pay that price for the experience Jaune was giving her right now. 

“Jaune...I think...I think I’m...nnnggh…” Pyrrha’s body writhed uncontrollably as Jaune probed deeper. Her ass was sticking straight up now, over a foot above the bed, as Jaune gripped her hips for more purchase. His strong hands held her ass firmly against his face even while the rest of her shivered and squirmed. Her pussy was literally dripping wet, forming a dark, wet patch on the bed below. “I’m almost there Jaune! Don’t stop!!” 

The encouragement was entirely unnecessary as Jaune’s tongue spread her asshole wider, pushing against it as it clenched and quivered with the intensity of Pyrrha’s building orgasm. Her head was thrown back, staring up with blank eyes as sweat rolled down her neck. Her bra was soaked through with it, her nipples pressing firmly against the dark fabric, and a small pool of sweat was forming in between her breasts.

Unconcerned about who might hear, Pyrrha let out a wild cry of joy as she came. Her whole body shook and her pussy ached as it tightened, squirting hot pussy-juice over her inner thighs and Jaune’s chest. As the initial, spine-curling wave of pleasure passed she collapsed into her pillow, feeling wave after wave of aftershocks rolling through her body as Jaune continued to eat her ass, his firm grip holding her waist up in the air. 

Finally, his tongue slipped free and, with one last, lingering kiss on her asshole, he released her waist and allowed her to collapse fully onto the bed, both of them panting and dizzy. 

Jaune climbed up the bed, over Pyrrha’s prone form, lowering himself far enough to gently grip her chin and pull her face around to give her a long kiss over the shoulder. 

_ So that’s what it tastes like,  _ Pyrrha thought idly, moaning softly against Jaune’s mouth as his tongue parted her lips and slipped inside. She suckled it, letting her own tongue roll across it to lap up the taste of herself. 

“I guess I do taste like strawberries.” Pyrrha giggled as Jaune finally broke the kiss.

“Well, I do love strawberries.” Jaune smiled at her, moonlight glistening on their sweat-covered bodies as he held himself over her. 

“Mmm...they’re my favorite.” She pressed her head back, nuzzling his chin and neck with the back of her head while he stroked her flank with one hand. Too relaxed to hold that position for long, Pyrrha allowed her head to fall back onto her pillow with a contented sigh. 

“Then tomorrow I’ll buy you all the strawberries. I’ll buy so many strawberries that you won’t believe it.” Jaune lowered himself so that his chest was pressing against Pyrrha’s back. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest and although she couldn’t see it with her face buried in a pillow, she could imagine the goofy grin on his face as he babbled about strawberries. “And...and then tomorrow I’ll show up and buy you more strawberries. Every day we’re together you’ll have a bushel of strawberries waiting for you!” 

“I love you, Jaune.” Pyrrha couldn’t help but laugh at his puppy-like enthusiasm. 

“I love you too, Pyrrha.” He leaned in, planting kisses on her shoulders, pulling aside her lovely red hair to kiss the nape of her neck. 

“Mmmmhh,” Pyrrha purred as he continued to cover her with kisses, moving up to nibble softly on the edge of her ear. Having Jaune on top of her felt so good, like the coddling embrace of a warm, weighted blanket. 

Her eyes popped open when she felt something hard and hot brush against the back of her thigh. 

“Oh!” It was only brief contact but it sent her mind spiraling through a series of escalating mental images. “Jaune…?”

“We’re not done just yet, Pyrrha...” Juane whispered into her ear as he slid his boxers down. Her eyes grew wider, mouth forming a startled “o” shape as she felt something long, thick and  _ heavy _ smack against the crack of her ass. There was no mistaking the shape or its throbbing, water-bottle heat. 

Even though Pyrrha had been gradually whittling down her night-time wardrobe, Jaune had always acted shy. As soon as Nora and Ren drew that curtain of theirs, Jaune would strip down to his boxers and tank top and hop right into bed, pulling the sheets up tight and resolutely staying there for the rest of the night. Thinking about it, she had never actually seen Jaune naked. 

It wasn’t for lack of trying of course. She had always made sure to show off when taking her own clothes off, hoping that one day Jaune might get the hint and start to do the same. But he would just turn to face the wall, blushing furiously, and leave Pyrrha performing a lonely striptease to his back.

She took any opportunity she could to suggest that they “save time” with a team shower or washing each other’s backs...but every time Jaune would come up with some excuse to weasel his way out of it (she was fairly certain that “shower vertigo” was not a thing). Then she’d be left glumly soaping herself down while Ren railed Nora’s pussy a few feet away. 

On a few particularly frustrating nights, Pyrrha had considered slipping over to Jaune’s bed and pulling the covers aside...just to try and sneak a peek at what he was packing. She had always stopped herself, telling herself that it was wrong and worried about what would happen if Jaune woke up while she was trying to slip his polka-dot boxers off of his waist. Of course, given the events of the night, those concerns felt a little silly. 

So, as she felt the heft of Jaune’s dick settling into the groove of her ass, she was completely taken off guard by how large it seemed to be. Although she wouldn’t call herself a size queen, she had to admit that she had been secretly hoping for something above average. Nora bragged about Ren’s seven-and-a-half inches all the time and it would have been nice to have something a bit bigger to rub in the other girl’s face from time to time. Not literally, of course. Probably. 

But this...this felt...significantly bigger.

Pyrrha could scarcely breathe as she turned to look over her shoulder. Jaune had pulled himself back up onto a kneeling position, his knees straddling her thighs, as he pulled off his sweat-spackled tank top. For a moment, the sight of his chest in the moonlight held her attention. Not many people realized that underneath his poorly-fitted armor, Jaune actually had a hell of a physique. Not many, except for Pyrrha. 

It made sense...after all, he hadn’t even unlocked his Aura when he first came to Beacon. Which meant he didn’t have access to its strength and endurance-boosting abilities...but he still managed to carry around a shield thick enough to take a blow from a Grimm and a sword heavy enough to crack Death Stalker plating.

He had the body of someone who had grown up on a farm...a farm where you had to heft bales of hay as big as you were and hold down squirming animals almost twice your own weight. Those rough muscles had been honed and refined by his months at Beacon, giving him a lean, chiseled body that belied his charming silliness. 

It was an excellent view...but it couldn’t hold her attention long. Not with  _ that  _ throbbing against her thighs. Still, her eyes took her time wending their way down his body until they settled on the main attraction. 

“Fuck me!!” She exclaimed. Judging by the feel of it against her body, she had assumed Jaune’s cock must have been impressive. She had been wrong. Very, very wrong. 

It was  _ terrifying. _ It was hard to judge the length from this angle but it was ten inches at the very least and she wouldn’t have bet money against the possibility of it being a foot or more. But more than that, it was thick. Pyrrha didn’t have the daintiest of wrists and this beast still looked wider. Her stomach fluttered as lust, apprehension and excitement battled it out inside of her. 

_ He’s hung like a fucking Beowulf! I guess it’s true what they say about guys with strong Auras. _

“Well...that was the idea.” Jaune tossed his shirt aside, sweat causing his golden hair to cling together in a spiky crown, glittering in the moonlight. He smiled that sheepy, gorgeous smile and Pyrrha’s heart melted...although she still couldn’t help but flick nervous glances at the thick, vein riddled cock that still hovered just above her ass. 

Jaune caught her look and a bashful expression covered his face. “Oh...it’s...it’s too big, isn’t it? I’ve...heard that a few times before...I never get very far once a girl sees it.” 

Pyrrha twisted slightly to grab Jaune’s arm before he could lift himself off the bed. Looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, her voice was husky with excitement and desire. “So...what I’m hearing is that this will be your first time?” 

Jaune’s hangdog expression shifted to a slight look of dumbfounded confusion before lighting up brilliantly as he absorbed the meaning behind Pyrrha’s words. He looked down at his massive, perfect cock resting on her beautiful, perfect ass and then back up to her seductive eyes. His face was full of almost childish excitement. 

“Just...be gentle, okay?” She let go of his arm and faced away from him once more. She was enjoying playing the seductress so she didn’t want to ruin it by showing Jaune her own gleeful expression. “But, not  _ too  _ gentle. If you know what I mean?” 

“I promise.” Jaune planted his hands on either side of her, crouching over her body. Pyrrha couldn’t help perking her ass up a little, lining herself up with Jaune’s hips. Jaune reached down with one hand to angle his stiff cock downwards. 

Jaune, true to his word, started slowly, using his hand to slide the tip of his cock along the line of her crack. She tensed for a moment, anticipating the moment of penetration, but it seemed like Jaune was planning to tease her a bit. He slid the thick tip down her ass until it reached the back of her thighs, still shining and wet from her orgasm. 

He pushed his cock between them, easily slipping along Pyrrha’s slick skin. She gasped as his shaft slid over the puffy, hypersensitive lips of her pussy, coating the length of his cock with her pussy-juice. She shivered as he pulled free, the texture of his throbbing member setting off a glorious firework display of pleasure.

Pulling free of the channel between her thighs, his cock flicked upwards like it was spring-loaded, flicking droplets of pussy-juice and pre-cum across Pyrrha’s back. Shifting his position slightly, Jaune clapped his hands on both sides of Pyrrha’s ass. His strong fingers spread out on either side while his thumbs spread her cheeks apart, revealing her shining, pink asshole once more. 

With no apparent effort, Jaune pulled Pyrrha’s waist upward until she could feel his cock laying right between her cheeks. Rocking his hips back and forth, he started to slide himself up and down the middle of her ass. The sheen of pussy-juice mixed with saliva from his earlier activities, forming a slippery coating all along his length. Each time the tip of his dick rubbed against her opening, she was sure that he would slide it in...but he continued to slide it back and forth, back and forth, building her anticipation to a fever pitch. 

“Don’t be such a tease,” Pyrrha growled, gripping her pillow in frustration. She wriggled her butt, rubbing herself insistently against Jaune. Urging him onward. “What in the world are you waiting foooaaaaaaaaah!” 

Her last word trailed off into a long groan as the tip of Jaune’s cock found her asshole and pushed inside. It was slow. Gentle. Just like Jaune promised. But the sensation of being spread wide by that enormous beast between Jaune’s legs still made her head spin. He was barely past the tip and her legs already felt weak. 

“I was waiting for you to say that.” Jaune chuckled, although his voice was slightly strained as he felt Pyrrha’s delicious asshole tightening around him. He pulled back slightly, worried that he might be going too fast and the tip of his cock popped out of her asshole. Pyrrha shuddered, letting out another moan, a mixture of surprise and disappointment. 

“Oh, shit...I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Jaune pulled back slightly, misinterpreting the noise. 

“No...ah...no, don’t worry. It’s just...really big.” Pyrrha reassured him, grinding her butt against Jaune’s hips. “Now, put it back and don’t take it out until we’re finished.” 

“You got it!” He eased his cock back into position and Pyrrha almost fainted from the sensation of him re-entering her. The mixture of spit and pussy-juice let him slide right in but somehow it seemed like it was even bigger the second time. She could feel Jaune’s heartbeat, pounding inside her body as the muscles of her asshole gripped him.

“Oh...Jaune…” She murmured dreamily as he rocked his hips in a slow rhythm, pushing himself deeper inside with each languid thrust. There was a sensation of almost overwhelming pressure as more and more of that massive cock invaded her asshole but the pleasure was even more intense and savage. It felt like she was being slowly split in two but, at the same time, she didn’t want that sensation to ever end. “It feels...oh fuck...it feels so good having you in my ass, Jaune.” 

“You’re...ah...you’re so damn tight Pyrrha!” Jaune groaned, leaning forward to slide another inch inside, spreading Pyrrha’s ass even further. “I feel like...like you’re sucking me inside.” 

“I want you inside...all the way.” Pyrrha tried to push her hips back, but her legs were shaking too much and it was all she could do to keep her ass in the air as Jaune slowly fucked her ass. 

“Ah...damn...I want it too Pyrrha...but are you sure? I don’t want...ah...don’t want to hurt you.” Despite his words, Jaune wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stop. It was taking all his self-control to keep his pace slow and steady. 

“All the way, Jaune. Nnggg...I want it all. Every inch.” Pyrrha’s whole body was shivering now, sweat running down her chest and stomach to join the growing weth patch on the sheets from the steady flow of pussy-juice trickling down her inner thighs. 

Jaune could only answer with a low-pitched growl of pleasure as he shifted himself forward, putting more of his weight into the act. There was a moment where his voice blended with Pyrrha’s as the two of them gave voice to their shared ecstasy. His progress was briefly stalled as the fattest part of his shaft trembled against the taut, quivering mouth of Pyrrha’s ass.

For a moment, it seemed like that might be Pyrrha’s limit but the champion of the Vytal festival wasn’t the sort of person who gave up easily. Spreading her knees apart, Pyrrha forced herself to relax and ever-so-slowly she felt the incredible tension around Jaune’s cock begin to relent. 

Then, with a cry of release from both of them, he was suddenly fully inside of her. Like the release of an arrow from a bow, the resistance in Pyrrha’s body disappeared and Jaune’s cock slid all the way to the base. Stars danced in front of Pyrrha’s eyes as the sensation briefly blasted all thought from her mind. She could feel nothing but the sensation of Jaune’s rock-hard cock filling her body. 

“Oh...oh wow…” Jaune murmured, slumped over Pyrrha as his dick quivered inside of her. “That feels...so amazing, Pyrrha.” 

“Aaaannnhh....” A drawn-out groan of pleasure was all that she could manage in response. 

“Heh...I couldn’t have put it better myself.” 

Jaune pulled back, sliding that long, thick rod back out of her and sending Pyrrha into another paroxysm of delight. Her asshole was gaping now, giving in to his girth and letting him slip easily back out until just the tip was throbbing inside the entrance of her ass. Then he slowly slid it back in, like sliding a freshly oiled blade back into its perfect sheath until his cock was filling her completely once more. 

Pyrrha let out an incoherent murmur into her pillow. 

“What was that?” Jaune was pulling his cock back out again, ready to slide it home once more. 

“I said...I said...that you can do it harder.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Jaune…” Pyrrha’s words were almost slurring together “When a lady tells you to fuck her harder, then you damn well fuck her until she can’t walk!” 

Jaune’s only response was to slam his cock home, right into her tight asshole. The force of his thrust drove his cock all the way to its base and made his balls slap against the wet lips of Pyrrha’s pussy, adding an extra dimension of sensation to the experience. Although the sensation was incredible, the force of it was like a punch to the gut, driving the breath from her body and causing red sparks to dance in front of her eyes. 

It took her a moment to realize that the red lights weren’t from light-headedness...it was her Aura. The dazzling sheath of light flashed over her body, activated in response to the ferocity of Jaune’s thrust the same way it would if she were attacked. Still dizzy, she looked over her shoulder, afraid that she might accidentally send Jaune flying across the room. 

Jaune’s eyes were closed, completely absorbed by the feeling of Pyrrha’s ass wrapped around his cock, but his body was surrounded by the flickering golden glow of his own Aura. 

Pyrrha’s body convulsed in pleasure as he pulled his hips back, cocking them like the hammer of a gun before slamming himself deep inside her once more. Their Auras flashed again, flickering and overlapping. The red and yellow glows mingling to form a warm, orange light. 

_ Our Auras… _ Even as her body tightened around Jaune once again, Pyrrha’s analytical mind was evaluating what she was seeing.  _ They aren’t clashing...they’re merging! _

Indeed, as Jaune’s confidence grew and the vigor and speed of his thrusts increased so did the orange glow of their combined Auras. Soon the two of them were entirely covered by the soft, warm light. 

Pyrrha didn’t have time to ponder the spectacle’s beauty or its meaning as her body was wracked by another wave of intense physical ecstasy, leaving her gasping and groaning. Every thrust buried Jaune’s massive cock all the way to the hilt inside her until his balls pressed against the back of her pussy...but somehow each time it felt like he was somehow further inside her, spreading her even wider. 

_ It’s...oh fuck...it’s my Aura...our Aura...pulling him inside me...wrapping around him...I’ve never felt anything like this...it’s so fucking good.  _

Jaune’s cock seemed to grow another half-inch inside of her asshole as he began to thrust rapidly in and out. She could feel it now...a sheath of Aura enveloping his cock...increasing its already incredible girth while still transmitting every sensation as it sucked him inside of her. It was still happening, still getting bigger as their Auras blended into one. The feeling was intense...so intense that Pyrrha thought she might lose consciousness if Jaune didn’t slow down. 

“Faster…”

“Ah...did, did you say something? I couldn’t--whoah!!” Jaune finally opened his eyes, noticing the swirling orange glow that enveloped them both. “What the heck is this?!” 

Distracted by the bizarre phenomena, his pace started to slacken...only to yelp in surprise as the Aura surrounding his waist shoved him right back inside Pyrrha. She bit her lip and let out a long groan of delight as Jaune’s hips moved on their own to fuck her. 

“Don’t...don’t worry about it...aaah.” She did her best to reassure him, her voice shaky and panting from the effort of clinging to consciousness as waves of sensation battered her. “Just...just fuck me! Fuck me as hard and as fast as you can!” 

Fortunately, Jaune didn’t need much encouragement on that front. Buoyed by their shared Auras, he pulled her waist up until she was in a full face-down, ass-up position, her head buried in her soft pillow. The bed shook as he picked up the pace once more, cock sliding rapidly in and out of her eager asshole. 

Pyrrha reached out, gripping the front of the mattress hard enough to curl it upward as she did her best to push her ass back to meet Jaune’s thrusts, her legs shaking each time he rammed his cock home. 

They were both panting and sweating, gasping and groaning with exertion and pleasure. The sweat ran down the lines of their muscular bodies, mingling together just like their voices and Auras were, droplets shaking free with each thrust and pattering onto the bedsheet like raindrops.

“Pyrrha...Pyrrha…” Jaune released her hips, gripping the headboard of the bed to get better purchase as he ravaged her asshole. “I think...I’m about...about to…”

“D-do...do it…” Pyrrha gasped, barely able to speak anymore. She pressed her feet against the mattress, pushing her ass back onto his cock as hard as she could. “F-fill my ass up!” 

Their Auras flared as they came together, a fireball of gold, orange and red surrounding them. The “sheath” of Aura around Jaune’s cock tightened and there was a moment of shuddering pressure before it released, flooding Pyrrha’s ass with cum. 

Much like his Aura, Jaune had a lot of it. 

For a shy, awkward young man in a place like Beacon...there hadn’t exactly been a lot of opportunities to indulge in masturbation. He had been showering on his own but the first time he had started to stroke it in the shower, team CFVY had waltzed right in. He’d had to slam the water to the coldest setting the moment he heard them and even then his erection had barely gone down in time. He hadn’t dared try it again after that. 

Sleepless nights hiding a raging erection underneath his covers while Pyrrha slept across from him and Ren and Nora fucked noisily behind their curtain hadn’t done anything to help his near-terminal case of blue balls. It had been months since he had cum and the pressure had been building. 

So, when he came inside Pyrrha it was like the breaking of a great dam holding back a thick, white tidal wave. She could feel his cock convulsing inside of her, each pulse squirting what felt like gallons of hot, sticky spunk into her. Within moments, she felt bloated, belly visibly distended from the sheer volume of his pent-up semen. She could feel the heat in her belly, spreading through her body as though she had just downed a hot drink on a cold day. 

She was coming now as well. She had thought that she would be too weak for another titanic orgasm...but if anything this one was bigger than the first. Her legs gave out instantly, the muscles instantly going limp as her asshole tightened around Jaune’s pulsating cock, holding in the tidal wave of his cum like a cork in a champagne bottle. But it couldn’t hold for long...within seconds she was filled to the brim and Jaune just kept going, emptying his balls into her ass. Thick ropes of jizz spurted from her asshole, their fluids mingling together as Pyrrha’s convulsing pussy squirted all over Jaune’s balls. 

The two of them couldn’t speak as they writhed against and within, their voices reduced to hoarse moans of long-awaited fulfillment. 

Jaune’s cock was still in her ass, held tightly in place, but as his orgasm finally faded, he collapsed on top of her, completely exhausted. Pyrrha let out a satisfied groan as his body pressed her into the bed, pushing his half-soft cock a little further inside as the two of them collapsed onto the damp sheets. She could feel the slow trickle of warm cum from her asshole, flowing between her butt cheeks, down the lips of her still-quivering pussy and finally spreading over the sheets she lay on. 

Pyrrha was no stranger to the feeling of satisfied soreness that came from a good workout. She even found pleasure in the aches and bruises of an intense battle. But this was on another level. 

She was spent...so sore and exhausted that she wasn’t sure if she would ever move again. But even so...it felt so good. Every ache was a delicious reminder of the intense, volcanic explosion of pleasure that the two of them had just shared. Even if she had the strength to push Jaune off of her right now, she wouldn’t have done it. 

Jaune mumbled something sweet and incoherent into her ear, his hands fumbling at her body until they found the soft mounds of her breasts, still covered by her sweat-stained bra. With a satisfied murmur, he idly massaged her breasts, fingers finding the soft points of her nipples through the fabric. As he clumsily teased them, a wave of slow, wonderful soreness ran through her once more. She tried to say something sweet and witty but could only respond with the same wordless noises of happy exhaustion, rubbing the back of her head against his face. 

Eventually, Jaune rolled off of her, turning both of them on their side on that small bed. His cock was still inside of her. Even soft it was just too big to slip free on its own and neither of them had the strength or the desire to separate. 

It took all of Pyrrha’s energy to turn her head back over her shoulder, meeting Jaune’s lips in a long, languid kiss. His arms wrapped around her, fingers sliding off of her breasts and down her belly, still visibly filled with his cum. As their lips parted, her head dropped down to her pillow, wrapped in his embrace, still full of his love. 

Within moments, both of them were asleep. 

******************

“What have you two been up to?!” 

Nora’s cheerful voice rang out as she pranced into the team dorm. Ren followed behind her, stoic as per usual. Both of them were still decked in beachwear and souvenirs and his emotionless demeanor contrasted sharply with his brightly colored shorts, floral shirt, wide-brimmed hat and gigantic novelty sunglasses. 

Nora was still wearing a one-piece pink bathing suit with a sheer white shawl draped over her shoulders. Over her shoulder was a beach umbrella and fresh tan lines were visible on the edges of her swimsuit. Someone who didn’t know Nora might very well wonder why she wore a swimsuit and carried a beach umbrella on the two-hour train ride between Beacon and the ocean. To those who did know her, the answer was obvious: how else would you know that she had been to the beach?

Jaune looked up at his newly-arrived teammates, mouth open to answer, only to start coughing and choking furiously. He was seated on the floor while Pyrrha lay stretched out on the bed, her head close to his. She reached down and snatched the bowl of strawberries from his lap before he could spill them all over the floor. 

“Hi, Nora! Hi, Ren!!” Pyrrha called out in her usual cheerful tone as Jaune clutched at his throat, trying desperately to dislodge the berry he had inhaled. She pulled her arm back and swatted Jaune between his shoulder blades, sending the half-chewed strawberry flying out of his mouth. Neither Nora or Ren noticed the dim flicker of orange light where her palm had smacked into Jaune’s back. “We were just hanging out. Strawberry?” 

“Oooh. Don’t mind if I do! Om! Om! Om!” Nora cheerfully snatched up the bowl of strawberries and began cheerfully shoveling the bright red fruits into her mouth (in the interest of time, readers are free to append the adverb “cheerfully” to any action Nora takes). Mouth full, she spun around and popped a large berry into Ren’s mouth as well, which he dutifully proceeded to chew on. “Mmmmh!! These are so good!” 

“Fresh.” Ren swallowed, apparently unbothered by the fact that he hadn’t removed the stem from his strawberry first. 

“That’s right!” Pyrrha slid off the bed, joining Jaune on the floor and giving his shoulder a small hug. For his part, Jaune was still breathing heavily from his close call with the berry of death. “Jaune picked them up just this morning.”

“Oooh...hehehehe…” Nora giggled, eyes narrowing at the sight of Pyrrha’s arm around Jaune’s shoulder. Nora was not the most observant of Huntresses but it hadn’t been difficult to spot the sexual tension between Jaune and Pyrrha for the last few months. It had been practically visible from space. Now it was...intriguingly absent. “Did you two do anything...special while we were gooone?” 

Jaune’s face was bright red. Possibly from the berry, but probably not. For her part, Pyrrha gave Nora a coy, teasing look but the spots of pink visible on her cheeks gave the game away. 

“Maybe.” Pyrrha smiled, lifting a finger. There was a sound of rustling cloth as the privacy curtain slid closed, the metal rings pulled along their tracks by Pyrrha’s Semblance. Nora hopped backwards in surprise as the curtain came between her and the other two members of her team. 

“Feel free to listen, Nora!” Pyrrha’s sing-song voice lilted through the curtain. “But no peeking, remember?” 


End file.
